Nerd Meets Popularity
by Doitsu Gonna Go Bang-Bang-Bang
Summary: Haruna had met this boy in the park when she was six and they bonded quickly. He leaves for Kyoto and they don't keep in touch for years. Now in high school, Haruna falls for the new kid, who looks exactly like her childhood friend! Will she find out that he was the kid from her memories? Or will she just brush it off?


**Me-Hello and welcone to my first story on Fanfiction. It's called Nerd Meets Popularity. I won't say that much because, well, I don't have much to say. I've read High School Debut before, but I don't remember much of the character's personality or anything, so my apologies. I haven't read the books in three years, so sorry if I can't get their personalities right. And now, here we have the summary:**

**Summary: **Haruna had met this boy in the park when she was six and they had bonded quickly. However, he leaves for Kyoto and they don't talk that much over the years. Now a sophomore in high school, she sees Yoh Kamiyama, the most popular guy in school. She thinks that he looks familiar, but just shrugs it off. She begins to fall for him, not knowing that he was the guy from her childhood memories! Will she figure out why he seems to be so familiar?

**Me-And there you have it! Hope you liked the summary and please read on! While you're reading this chapter, imma go deal with some idiot on Youtube that thinks that messing with Buttercup is the best damn thing in this world.**

**Normal POV**

"Haruna! What are you doing up there? You can get hurt!" six and a half year old Mami exclaimed as she got off the slide.

Haruna was hanging down from one of the monkey bars, covered in band-aids from falling out of trees and falling off of slides and swings.

"Come on, Mami! It's not like as if I'm gonna slip off this thing." Haruna pointed out.

Just then, a guy older than her began walking over the monkey bars.

He accidentally stepped on Haruna's fingers with his sneakers, which made her lose her grip and fall down towards the concrete ground in the park.

Mami gasped as she ran towards Haruna.

"HARUNA!" she screamed.

Haruna shut her eyes, waiting to hit the concrete floor and have life slip out from underneath her.

But, her landing turned out to be kind of soft. Warm, even.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she had landed on a boy with black hair.

"Oh..." she trailed off.

At just that moment, Mami and another boy ran up to them.

"Oh my god, Haruna! Are you alright?" Mami exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Nagashima-sama!" the boy right next to Mami apologized.

_"Hm...he must've been the one who stepped on my fingers." _she thought to herself.

Haruna smiled brightly at him.

"It's no problem at all! Besides, I always get myself into these kinds of situations." she said.

"But, what about the boy underneath you, Haruna?" Mami asked.

Haruna gasped before getting off of the boy.

"Oh boy...I may need to go get my mom and Asami, too. He needs to get to the hospital!" the boy exclaimed before running off.

Mami and Haruna looked at the motionless boy on the ground.

"Haruna, what have you done...?" Mami muttered out loud.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly to see a girl with short brown hair with matching eyes staring right back at me.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Um...hello?" I answered uncertainly.

She laughed at my uncertainty.

"If you're wondering where you are, you're at the hospital. I had fallen on you after your friend, Asaoka, had stepped on my fingers and made me lose my grip on the monkey bars." she explained.

"Yoh Komiyama." I stated.

"Eh?" she questioned.

"I'm Yoh Komiyama. Nice to meet you, um..." I trailed off, waiting for her to say her name.

"Haruna. Haruna Nagashima." she introduced happily.

I laughed, which made her cock her head sideways in confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I like how you're so happy. Happy-go-lucky, to be exact." I pointed out.

She pouted.

"Whatever, Yoh!" she whined, which made me laugh even more.

* * *

The bell rang, waking seventeen year old Haruna Nagashima out of her daydream.

Mami sighed as she stuffed her books into her bag.

"Come on, Haruna." Mami said.

Haruna let out a huge puff of air as she stuffed her supplies into her bag.

Mami rested her elbows on Haruna's desk, making Haruna stop what she was doing.

"What were you thinking about? Or should I say, WHO are you thinking of?" Mami asked.

Haruna sighed.

"Yoh..." she said dreamily.

"Oh boy, not this again! Fumi!" Mami called out.

Fumi and Asaoka walked into the classroom with bored looks on their faces.

"What's up now, Mami?" Fumi whined.

"Haruna's thinking about Yoh again!" she pointed out.

"Well...I'll deal with this later. For now, let's just head to our lockers." Fumi said before heading out of the classroom.

Haruna, Mami, and Asaoka sighed deeply before walking out of class and following Yumi out to where their lockers were.

"Seriously, Haruna. You need to push Yoh to the back of your mind for right now so that we'll be able to ace the winter exams together." Asaoka said as he closed his locker.

"Well, we gotta head to English. See you two soon!" Fumi said before closing his locker and racing after Asaoka, who had gotten a head start to their next class.

Mami sighed as she closed her locker.

"Come on, Haruna. We're going to be late for Math if you don't hurry up." she stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Haruna said before grabbing her Math book and shutting her locker.

They both then heard some of the senior girls squeal and scream loudly.

"Kya~!"

"He's so cute!"

"Mmmmmm...he's delicious..."

"New students are always cute!"

"I know, right?"

Mami rolled her eyes at the loud chatter heading their way.

"There's a new student here?" she questioned.

Mami shrugged.

"Well, I'm just getting word right now that there's a new student and just by hearing the girls going crazy, I bet that the new student is a guy." Mami pointed out.

The guy finally came into view and Haruna got to get a good look at him.

He had black hair and light brown eyes that showed no emotion.

He looked at Haruna for one brief second before turning away and going the opposite direction of Haruna and Mami.

Haruna felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as she realized that this new kid reminded her of Yoh.

Mami looked at the back of the new kid's head and began to examine him a bit before looking at a lovestruck Haruna.

"Nope. He's not your type, Haruna." Mami stated blutnly before walking off to the Math classroom.

Haruna jolted before turning around.

"MAMI!" Haruna whined before running after Mami.

The Yoh look-alike turned around and tried to hold back a laugh.

He then got a good of Haruna and then a girl that looked similiar to her flashed through his mind for a brief second.

_"She looks exactly like..." _he trailed off.

"Haruna..." he breathed.

* * *

**Me-And here's the first chapter. And again, I apologize for not knowing much about the charaters and all. I don't expect to get that much reviews for this chapter, since I suck, but go ahead and review away.**

**So, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
